


Restoration of the Heart

by awesomeavenger2013



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeavenger2013/pseuds/awesomeavenger2013
Summary: Set after ending 3 of Star Fox command, Fox McCloud is left a broken man afte the love of his life accepts Panther Caroso's wedding proposal. But, fate intervenes in the form of a beautiful girl named Jasmine and Fox begins a new relationship. But, a civil war on Venom drags Corneria into it. Now Fox must face and win the war or lose everything he loves and cherishes. Krystal is also face with a personal challenge: marry and start a family with Panther or  go back to Fox and regain his forgiveness? Read and find out at your own risk.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the story the roses thorns and most of the story is also inspired by the movie pearl harbor and the video game call of duty ww2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of story Restoration of the Heart. This story is inspired by the film Pearl Harbor along with the video game Call of duty WWII. This story take place after ending 3 of Star Fox command but this time Fox meets a beautiful woman named Jasmine and begins a new relationship while Krystal is to be married to Panther Caruso. However, fate has other plans for the two in the form of a civil war on Venom between Andrew Oikinny and Dash Bowman.

Narration (Fox's POV):

_My name is Fox, Fox McCloud. I was once the leader of Star Fox, an elite fighter squadron established by my father James McCloud. Several years ago, he was hired by General Pepper of the Cornerian army to investigate strange activity on the planet known as Venom which once served as a base of operations for a crazed scienist named Andross My father flew out on the mission with his best friend and wingman Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar, an honorless slimeball who supposedly volunteered for the mission. But upon arriving, Pigma revealed that he was working for Andross the entire time and led them into a trap. In the chaos that followed, my fatther created a division in order for Peppy to escape but he lost his life in the process. Barely making it home with his life, Peppy reported the last brave actions of my father while at the same time he delivered the news that Andross had amassed a massive army and intended to conquer the entire Lylat system. And thus began the Lylat war._ _The war between the Cornerian army and Andross's forces raged on with no end in sight. After I learned what happend to my father, I brought the Star Fox team out of retirement. Equipped with the latest technology and equipment, I began to recruit the best pilots that I knew that I could always trust. First up was Slippy Toad, a gifted mechanic and my closest friend from the Cornerian academy. Next up was Falco Lombardi, a hot shot ace pilot who's always had my back. And finally Peppy Hare, my fathers old wingman and the glue that kept us together. Together, we defeated many of Andross's forces along with monsters, robots and even a rival squadron called Star Wolf led by a pilot named Wolf O'Donnell who fought my father once before. We became a force to be reckoned with and when it all came down to me and Andross, I prevailed. With the destruction of Andross, the entire Venom army began to fracture, the lylat war ended with rebuilding beginning around the Lylat system and with my friends help, I restore the Star Fox name. But our adventures were just beginning._

_After the war was over, my team and I were contracted by General Pepper once again to save an ancient planet called Sauria. Apparently it was breaking apart because of General Scales, the leader of the sharpclaw tribe. Upon arriving, I began my mission by saving the king and queen eatrthwalkers son prince Tricky from the sharpclaw. With his help, Tricky and I set out to retrieve four artifacts called spellstones and returned them to the force force point temple. Along the way, I was tasked with retrieving the six krazoa spirits and return them to the Krazoa palace. And it was then I saw her. A beautiful vixen named Krystal. She was here trapped in a crystal prism after she herself retrieved one of the krazoa spirits herself. After retrieving the rest of the spirits, I freed her and it was at that moment we first saw each other. But, our moment was cut short when the Krazoa statue took off into space. I chased after it and it was then I discovered that Andross was alive and the very mastermind behind what was happening to Sauria. With help from my wingman Falco who left the team for awhile, we defeated Andross once again and Sauria was returned to normal. In the end, my team gained not only our fee, we gained a new pilot when Krystal had arrived onboard the Great Fox to personally thank me for saving her at Krazoa palace. After saving Sauria, my team anfd I were caught in a new war against a species called Aparoids. With the help of the Cornerian army and of course Star Wolf, we defeated the aparoids but as time went on, I became more concerned for Krystal's safety so I had to do what I thought was right and put her off the team. But unfortunately, another new enemy called Anglar's attacked and my team and I needed to face it but not withouth Star Wolf's help but it was then I discovered that Krystal not only joined Star wolf but started a new relationship with Panther leaving me devestated but I needed to stay focused on the task at hand._

_My team and I defeated te Anglar empire, but the victory was bittersweet becsause Krystal stayed with Panther and Star Wolf. After that, I couldn't be able to lead my team anymore so I had no choice but to disband the team. From what I heard, Slippy and his girlfriend were on Aquas and Falco was still around but we lost touch after some time. As for myself, I returned to Corneria and fell into a deep depression. As the days turned into months, I sat in my despair and gave up all hope of finding love again. But all that was going to change on this one night._


	2. First Meeting

Corneria Park....................................................................................................................................................................10:21pm

                       Late one night on Corneria, the hub of galactic peace, the stars shined brightly in the sky as the people enjoyed the night while others were home in bed sleep. In the local park, couples were walking together while others looked out at the lake. But out of all the couples there was a single man looking out at the lake. He was an orange brown fox. This was Fox McCloud, the former leader of the Star Fox team. As he stared out at the lake, he couldn't help but think about the woman he was once in love with many months ago. He even began to tear up. All he ever wanted to do waas keep her safe but instead lost her. After several minutes went by, the young vulpine began to walk away to head home for the night but he hears a sound, thus causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" a feminine voice screams.

                        Hearing the sound, Fox follows the sound all the way to a bush not to far from the entrance to the park. He stops near the bush and quietly peeks through, seeing a male German shepard pinning a female cheetah with a ponytail to the ground. "Shut up and hold still!" he shouts. Staring at the very disgusting sight causes Fox to become angry until he finally hits his boiling point thus making him charge at the dog and tackle him to the ground, allowing the girl to scramble away to safety.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Fox growls.

                          The girl crawls away from the struggle toward the tree and uses it to stand herself up. She turns around and looks over at the struggle betwee her attacker and her mysterious rescuer. She even began to wonder who this man was and where he came from. Meanwhile, the dog pushes Fox off of him and then charges at the vulpine and tackles him to the groud. He then began to punch him repeatedly and just befor he could deliver another right hook, Fox counters with an uppercut shouting, "Get off of me!" The fight continued as the cheetah watched thus causing her to relax seeing that she had help. Fox delivered several more punches to the dog, but he counters with a powerful headbutt, dazing the vulpine. Taking advantage, the dog reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a knife but the girl spots the weapon and shouts, "Watch out!" Fox regains his senses. turns toward the dog and manages to stop the dog thus leading the two to struggle for dominance  but the dog was gaining the upperhand by pushing the knife down further until it was nearly on the vulpines throat.

"You should've walked away while you had the chance." the dog growls. "Otherwise, see you never, asshole."

                           But out of nowhere, the dog tumbles forward, causing him to drop the knife and the vulpine to fall to the ground. Fox looks and sees that it was the very same girl that the dog tried to rape hanging off his back while scratching  his face thus giving Fox time to recover. But, the dog manages to throw the girl off of him and then backhands her, sending her face down into the ground. "Stay out of this, bitch!" he growls. Taking advantage, Fox jumps to his feet while the dog picks up his knife and turns toward Fox to finish the job only to be met with a straight left hook. Fox delivers several more punches until finally, he delivers a massive spinning back kick, sending the dog into the ground knocking him unconcious in the process. Fox then turns his attention toward the unconcious woman, kneels down next to her and lifts her up slowly. She lets out a groan and asks, "Ugh. What happened? How did I get here?" She then looks up at Fox and she saw his very green eyes while the vulpine stared back at hers. The vulpines heart began to race very fast and he even began to wonder, was this fate or was it an accident? He wanted to answers for sure. Eventually, he snaps from his trance and soon afterwards police and ambulances arrive on scene. The medics saw to Fox and the girl while the police arrested the rapist and escorted him away. After being examined, Fox looks over at the other ambulance and sees the girl he saved. Being a gentleman, Fox decides to go over and talk to her, see how she was doing.

"Hey miss, how're you holding up?" Fox asks.

"I'm alright. Aside from the splitting headache I have. Otherwise, I'll live." she replies.

"Perfect. Anyway, I'd better head home now, miss. Will you be alright from here?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for saving my life by the way."

"Right. Well uh, good night."

                            With that, Fox begins making his way to his car and proceeds to head home for the night. Meanwhile on the other side of Corneria city inside a house, two figures were sitting down on a couch watching tv. The first was a male panther and next to him was a blue vixen This was Panther Caroso and his girlfriend Krystal. Panther is a memebr of Starr Wolf along with Krystal. Before, she was once a member of the Star fox team and also in a relationship with Fox McCloud but due to circumstances, she started a new relationship with Panther after the Anglar war. But as the months went byKrystal couldn’t help but think about Fox such as how he was doing and where he was. This was her conscience talking to her about her mistake of leaving him but she ignored it. Several minutes go by as the two continued to watch tv until finally Panther breaks the silence by reaching over to the side table drawer and pulling out a small red box. “Krystal?” “Yes, Panther?” Krystal replies curiously. Answering her question, Panther stands up from the couch and then drops down to one knee thus making Krystal a little confused. He then pulls out the box and opens it, revealing a diamond ring. He then asks her, “Krystal, will you marry me?” Hearing Panther’s question left the vixen completely speechless because Panther was ready to take the next step with her. After a few minutes, she replies, “Yes, Panther. I will. I will marry you.” This may have been a happy moment for both Panther and Krystal, but fate was going to change for them.

 

                          


	3. An Important Favor

Corneria……………………………………………………………………………7:41am  
Early the next morning, all of Corneria was up and about starting the day. Up at the Corneria command tower, all of the military were fast at work. Up in the command center, an elder grey rabbit in a Cornerian officers uniform looking over the entire city of Corneria. This was General Peppy Hare. Once before, Peppy was a member of Star Fox with Fox’s father and again with Fox during the Lylat war, plight of Sauria, and the Aparoid war. After the wars, Peppy was promoted to General of the Corneria army after General Pepper fell ill. As he looked over the city, he couldn’t help but smile because General Pepper would be very proud of how far Corneria came since the attack by the aparoid war. But it was at that moment a dog soldier walked over to him and whispered in his ear. He replies, “Very well, take him to my office.”

“Yes, sir. Right away.” the dog soldier replies.

The dog then leaves the room to take the visitor to General Hare’s office. Peppy meanwhile continued to look out at the city but all he had on his mind was what Fox needed since after the Anglar war when Fox disbanded the teams after Krystal left him. But, he and Fox kept in touch for some time just to see how he was doing. After looking out at the city, Peppy turns and heads for his office to see what Fox wanted. 

Inside the office of Peppy Hare, Fox was patiently sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk waiting patiently for Peppy. Soon enough, the office doors open and General Peppy Hare himself enters the room. The two couldn’t help but smile at each other since it’s been a long time since they last saw each other. Peppy sits down at his desk and says, “It’s been a long time, Fox.”

“Same here, Peppy. Tell me, how are things with you as general?” Fox asks.

“Everything’s good. How about you? How are you doing since the Anglar war?” Peppy asks.

“To be honest, I’m doing good. Considering that I just found out from Krystal that she’s getting married to Panther soon.”

“Really? Does it bother you, Fox?”

“A little bit, Peppy. But it doesn’t really matter mostly because I’ve been busy myself lately and I met someone new.”

“Is that so? What’s her name?” Peppy asks curiously.

“Well, her names Jasmine and before you even ask, she and I met in the park when a crazy drunkard tried to rape her.” Fox explains. “But enough about me, let’s get back to the business at hand. I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor, Fox?”

“Well firstly, I’m bringing back Star Fox and I’m thinking of expanding the team. Got any good pilots that fit the bill, Peppy?”

“Hm…” Peppy says thinking. “Well, I’ll see what I can do. As a matter of fact, I have two pilots that my be perfect for the team. And also, I’ll supply some funding for your team.”

“Really? Thanks, Peppy. I owe you one.” Fox replies.

“No problem, Fox. In fact, I want to tell you that I’m very proud of you for this choice mostly because of a situation on Venom.”

“What kind of situation, Peppy?”

“This, Fox.” Peppy answers tossing a newspaper onto his desk.

Curious, Fox grabs the newspaper and looks at the front page showing a picture of Planet Venom along with the headline reading WAR ON VENOM. He reads, “ ‘War on Venom. Civil war erupts on planet Venom between current leader Dash Bowman and rebellion leader and former Star Wolf pilot Andrew Oikinny. But even as the war rages on, Corneria refuses to join the fighting.’ Seriously, Oikinny’s still trying to play war monger?”

“Unfortunately so, Fox. And sooner or later, that very war is going to makes it way into our own backyard and I need all of the best pilots on stand by in case something happens.”

“What makes you say that, Peppy?”

“Because Oikinny could launch an attack on Corneria just like his uncle did in the past.”

“Pfft. Come on, Peppy. Oikinny can’t be able to pull off an attack of that magnitude that easily. He doesn’t have the guts let alone the balls to do it. Not without the risk of Corneria joining the war.” Fox commented.

“Maybe, Fox. But you never know.”

Venom………………………………………………………………………………………………….9:24am  
Meanwhile on Venom at a secure military base, buildings stretched throughout while mech assault tanks, regular tanks, fighters, interceptors, and warships were docked outside. Inside a large building, the generals of the Venom army were sitting around a large table. One of the chairs at the far end was turned around. “Gentleman, as you are well aware, the war between me and the resistance continues to turn in or favor. But unfortunately, it’s not enough.” a voice says.

“What do you mean, sir?” one of the generals asks.

“What I mean is….” the voice in the chair says turning and reveals to be none other than Andrew Oikinny…. “I want to show the entire Lylat system that I am the true emperor of Venom. Not my pathetic, weak relative Dash.”

“If I may explain my lord, we already have many war prisoners in work camps on the planet itself. We can be able to focus our attention to conquering the rest of the planet.”

“No! I’m talking about something big! Something that’ll blow this war away completely out of the water!” Oikinny explains.

Andrew along with all of his other generals begin to strategize of what to do next. They all thought long and hard about what to do and which target it would be. After several more minutes of strategizing, one general exclaims, “I got it, sir! What if we launch an attack on one of the other planets.”

“Silence! I’m thinking here!” Oikinny shouts and then has a sudden realization. “Wait a minute. That’s brilliant!”

“What is, sir?” the general asks.

“Your proposal to attack a planet! It’s brilliant and I have the perfect planet we can target!”

“Which one, sir?” a general asks.

“Corneria you idiots! We attack Corneria!” Oikinny shouts.

All of the generals were in complete surprise at their leaders intended target for the attack. The planet of Corneria was attacked only one other time and that was during the Lylat war against Andross and he pulled off the attack with ease along with the second attack attributed by the Aparoids. But now with Andrew Oikinny wanting to launch an attack himself, it wasn’t possible because he was not Andross. Another general jumps in and says, “My lord, is it even possible to attack Corneria? Since the attacks by your uncle and the Aparoids, it’s likely the planet’s very army took certain steps to prevent any more attacks from happening again.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. But this time, things will be different and my uncle pulled off the before and I can do it again. But first, send a spy to the planet in order to gain some intel on the enemy. With luck, we’ll find out an opening and use it to our advantage. Now, have our pilots on stand by for the attack.” Oikinny orders.

Yes, sir.” all of the generals say in unison.

With that, Oikinny’s evil plan to attack Corneria, the very hub of galactic peace, was underway. But, what he did not know was that his plan would fail unaware because the planet was going to be under the protection of the Star Fox team once again.


	4. First Date

Corneria………………………………………………………………………..10:15am  
Back on Corneria, the next day at the Great Fox hangar at the airbase, Fox, Falco, Katt, Slippy, and his girlfriend were all waiting on the ships bridge socializing while waiting for Peppy to arrive with the new pilots for the team. 

“So Foxy buddy, I know you weren’t expecting to learn about this but Katt learned from Krystal that she’s getting married to Panther. Did you know about it?”

“Yeah, I heard. In fact, Krystal and I ran into each other at the store a little while back and she sort of told me while I was leaving.” Fox explains.

“Okay buddy, but how are you holding up, buddy? Does it bother you that Krystal is getting married?” Falco asks.

“Oh, I’m holding up alright, buddy.” Fox replies. “As long as it was her choice, I do not care.”

“Really, buddy.” Falco replies. “Because in my opinion, her getting married is a big mistake, let alone a dumb idea.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean by that is she and Panther are doing this just to hurt you more!” Falco exclaims.

“So, you’re still upset with her for what she did to us.”

“Of course I am! She betrayed us and broke your heart!”

“I know. But let’s not focus on that Falco. Right now, we need to focus on right now.” Fox reminds.

“You’re right, Fox. Today is very important.”

Several minutes go by and eventually ROB informs the team that Peppy’s shuttle had arrived. All of the team had their eyes toward the bridge door as it opened and Peppy walks in along with two others. The first was a female town boyish lynx and second was a female white cocker white spaniel. 

“Hello my friends, it’s good to see you all again.” Peppy greets. “Anyway, here are you’re two new pilots for the team.”

“Hello ladies, welcome aboard the Great Fox II.” Fox says. “I’m Fox McCloud, the leader of the team.”

“This is truly a tremendous honor, Mr. McCloud.” Fay replies.

“The honor is mine, Fay. And don’t call me Mr. McCloud, just call me Fox.” he commends.

“Of course, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Perfect. Now then, let me introduce you two to you’re teammates. That’s Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. They’re the best of the best on the team.”

“Really?” Miyu asks.

“That’s right.” Fox answers. “Falco’s an ace pilot and Slippy’s a very gifted mechanic. They’re both good. Oh an also, Peppy used to be one heck of a pilot back in his day when he used to fly with the Star Fox team.”

“That’s also right, rookies. Also Fox, is there any chance Katt can join the team?” Falco requests.

“Yeah! And can Amanda join too?” Slippy requests also.

“Peppy?” asks.

“Well, as long as it’s okay with you, Fox? It is your team after all.” Peppy replies.

“Well then in that case, Katt, Amanda, how would you both like to fly with the Star Fox team?” Fox offers.

“Are you kidding, sugar? I’m in.” Katt answers.

“I’m in too, Fox.”

Meanwhile, Peppy pulls out his cell phone after feeling it vibrate and sees a message. Realizing that it was important, he turns toward the team and says, “I’m really sorry everyone but something just came up and I’m needed back at the tower.”

“No worries, Peppy. We completely understand. We’ll be alright from here.” Fox replies understanding.

Peppy smiles and began to take his leave. Later after introductions, orientation was underway as Fox and the group gave Fay and Miyu a tour of the Great Fox II from the bridge to the living quarters all the way to the landing bay where all of the arwings and landmaster tanks were kept.

“As you see here, these arwings are very effective when in combat as well as a landmaster tank. Hydrogen powered. High performance. Make no mistake, the arwing and landmaster tank are you’re best vehicles.”

“Hey Fox, we got a visitor.” Slippy calls.

Fox turns to see what Slippy was talking about and saw that it was none other than Jasmine walking toward the Great Fox hangar. Seeing her, the vulpine stumbles forward but catches himself on an arwing and was breathing heavily. Seeing Fox’s reaction, everybody wondered what was wrong with him but figured out what it meant. Falco was the first to break the silence saying, “Fox McCloud, you sly dog.”

“What?” the vulpine asks confused.

“You know what I’m talking about. The girl coming this way. What else?” Falco replies gesturing toward Jasmine.

“Yeah, that’s Jasmine. She and I sort of met one night in the park when I saved her from a drunk rapist and after that we met in order to get to know each other better.” Fox explains.

“I knew it. I knew it, Fox. I knew this would happen. You and her are definitely right for each other.”

“I don’t know guys.” Fox replies unsure.

“Come on, Fox. It’s obvious that you have the hots for her so just go for it.” Slippy urges.

“Slippy’s right.” Amanda says in agreement. “It’s likely this is your second chance at finding love again.”

Fox looks around at his friends who were all urging him to go and start a new relationship with Jasmine. He looks back toward Jasmine who was still walking toward him. He though long and hard about it and came to a decision but still had second thoughts thus annoying everyone so Falco convinces him saying, “Fox, no matter what happens, this is about you and Jasmine. You need to forget about Krystal.”

“You know what Falco. You’re right. I’ll go for it, buddy.” Fox says in agreement.

“I knew you’d come around, Fox. Come on guys, let’s clear out of here.” Falco says and the team began to leave the area, leaving only Fox and Jasmine by themselves.

“Hello Jasmine, how are you doing?” Fox asks.

“Hi Fox, I’m doing alright.” she replies. “What’s going on?”

“Oh just a little orientation and a tour of the Great Fox. So, what brings you by?”

“Well to be honest Fox, I kind came by to visit you.” Jasmine replies.

“Really? That’s cool. Anyway, would you like to go for a quick flight over Corneria city, Ms. Turner?” Fox offers.

“That actually sounds nice, Fox. But what about you’re tour group?” Jasmine asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll see them for a little while. They’re mostly being discreet.”

“Oh well, since you put it that way, I accept you’re offer, Fox.”

With that, Fox reenters the hangar with Jasmine following behind him and the two reach Fox’s arwing. Fox climbs in first and Jasmine climbs in next onto Fox’s lap. The arwing lifts up in the air and takes off into the sky. High above Corneria city, Jasmine stared down at the city seeing the beauty of the city and it’s lights. She then saw many of the mountains and grassy plains throughout the flight. She comments, “Fox, this is just amazing.”

“Yep. Corneria city is nice from this high above.”

“So, you’ve done this before?”

“Once or twice by myself. It’s really relaxing up here.”  
The air tour continued for several hours until finally, Fox decided to return to the Great Fox hangar. After landing, Fox and Jasmine climbs out of the cockpit and Fox proceeds to give Jasmine a tour of the Great Fox, even showing her the many teams mission records and he even showed Jasmine the flight simulator and how to play which she won and even beat Falco’s high score on the game. Later that night, Fox decided to drive Jasmine home. The two arrive and Fox walks her up to her front door like a gentleman.

“Thank you, Fox. I really had fun today.”

Oh, it was nothing, Jasmine. I kind of had fun today too. In fact if you’re available tomorrow to join me for a trip to Sauria?” Fox asks.

“Sure thing. I don’t have much planned to do tomorrow.”

“Great. Well anyway, I’d better get going. Good night.” Fox says.

“Good night.” Jasmine says and enter her home.

After Jasmine went inside, Fox began to take his leave but just then something unexpected happens. He hears the front door to Jasmine’s house open. Fox turns and sees that it was Jasmine but something else unexpected happens. Jasmine runs up toward the vulpine and kisses him right on the lips. Afterwards, Jasmine walks back inside, leaving the vulpine in a daze. He lets out a sigh because that very kiss caused him to fell like he was walking on clouds. He eventually regains his senses, hops into his car and head home for the night.


	5. Jasmine's Big Surprise

Corneria……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….10:15am

The next morning at an apartment building, Falco and Katt shared an apartment together after the Anglar war. Falco and Katt were sitting together on the couch watching tv when her phone began to ring. Katt picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID which said Krystal. She sighs and says, “Falco, it’s Krystal.”

“Alright, I’ll head into the bedroom, Katt.” Falco replies and he gets up from the couch and heads into the bedroom.

Katt pushes the green button on her phone, accepting the call from Katt. She says, “Hey Krystal. How are you?”

“Hello, Katt. I’m good. How about you?” 

“Oh I’m doing good, Krystal. So, what can I do for you?”

“Oh not much. I was just calling to check up on you and Falco, see how you guys are doing and also what’s going on with you guys?”

“Not much.” Katt replies. “In fact, didn’t you hear, Krystal? Fox reactivated the Star Fox team and I am officially a member along with Slippy’s girlfriend Amanda and two other girls named Fay and Miyu.”

“Really, Katt?” Krystal asks. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah except that’s not even the highlight of that day, Krystal. It was during the orientation and tour Fox received a surprise visit.” Katt explains.

“Surprise visit? From whom exactly, Katt?”

“From a girl named Jasmine. Who else?” Katt explains. “You should’ve seen the reaction on Fox’s face when she showed up at the hangar, it was priceless. Anyway, we decided to give the two some time together alone and after that we hadn’t seen them since. My guess is, they probably went on a date together. Can you believe it, Krystal?”

But, there was no reply from the cerulean vixen on the other end thus making Katt confused. She asks, “Uh Krystal, are you still there? Krystal? Hello? Hello?” On the other end of the line,

Krystal was in surprise at what she was hearing. Apparently, Fox was seeing a girl named Jasmine and worst of all he didn’t tell her about it. But she was snapped from her trance after

Katt got her attention. She replies, “Huh? Oh uh, sorry Katt, I was just surprised that Fox was seeing someone else.”

“Alright Krystal, if you say so. Anyway, are you sure it doesn’t bother you one bit at all?”

“What? No. Why would that bother me? It doesn’t bother me one bit at all.” Krystal replies while sounding in denial.

“Okay, then.” Katt replies feeling weirded out. 

Krystal sighs and says, “Sorry Katt, I’m still having trouble processing all of this.”

“It’s alright, Krystal. We we’re surprised just as well. Falco has the idea that Fox should start a new relationship with Jasmine since you were dating Panther now.” Katt replies. 

“I know. In fact, Panther and I are engaged, Katt.” Krystal replies.

“Way to go, hon. I’m glad to hear about that.”

“Thank you, Katt. Anyway, I’d better let you go so you can get back to your day.”

“Okay, Krystal. Talk to you later.” Katt replies and hangs up.  
Krystal then hangs up the phone and places it on the phone. She sits back on the couch but all she had on her mind was that she just learned that Fox was already in a new relationship with another woman. But her train of thought was interrupted when her fiancé walked into the apartment and says, “Krystal, I’m home.”

“Hi, honey. How are you?” 

“I’m alright. I’m gonna go take a quick shower real quick.” Panther replies.

“Okay. I’ll be here in the living room.”  
With that, Panther makes his way over to the bedroom and closes the door behind him, leaving the vixen on the couch by herself. She looks down at her phone and began to think about calling Fox and talk to him about his new relationship. She picks it up and proceeds to dial Fox’s number. She listens to it ring for a few seconds but instead there was a tone and Fox’s voice came up.

“Hi this is Fox. I’m sorry but I’m afraid I can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave me your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day.”

The tone beeps and Krystal begin her message saying, “Hi Fox, it’s Krystal. Listen, I know you’re busy right about now but I just hope you get this message because I needed to talk to you about something. I hope you get my message and get back to me as soon as possible. Good-bye.”

With that, Krystal proceeds to hang up the phone but couldn’t help herself but feel anxious whether Fox would get her message.

Cape Cove, Sauria………………………………………………………………………………………………….10:42am

Meanwhile at the cape cove on Sauria, Fox and Jasmine were swimming together in the water. They were on Sauria because Fox decided to take a trip to visit Tricky and he decided to take Jasmine with him to meet his friend. After swimming underwater for a good few hours, Fox and Jasmine were resting on the nice, warm sand together in each others embrace. Jasmine eventually breaks the silence asking, “Fox, do you ever get the feeling that one day Corneria will be dragged into the Venom civil war?”

“Honestly Jasmine, I’m not sure. But should it happen, my team and I will need to be ready just in case. It’s my duty. But, I doubt that gonna happen anytime soon because Oikinny doesn’t have the balls to pull off an attack on Corneria.” 

“Well that does make sense, Fox. In fact, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What’s that, Jasmine?” the vulpine asks.

“Is there any possibility I can join the Star Fox team?” Jasmine asks.

“Are you sure about this, Jasmine?” Fox asks in surprise. “I mean it’s going to be dangerous with the Star Fox team.”

“I can handle myself, Fox. Besides, I’ll have a great teacher like you to show me everything I need to know.”

“Well, I suppose so.” Fox replies in agreement. “Alright Jasmine, you can join my team.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Jasmine. In fact I was going to ask you the same thing, Jazz and I want nothing more than to have you by my side in the sky.”

“Thank you, Fox. I can’t wait to get started.” Jasmine exclaim in excitement.

Later after Cape Cove, Fox and Jasmine were at the walled city to meet Tricky. After passing the gate, the two enter the city but come to a halt at the sound of loud booms coming toward them. The couple look behind them and see none other than Tricky himself with a very big smile on his face.

“FOX!” Tricky shouts jumping in the air.

“Uh-oh. Not again.” Fox says realizing what was about to happen. “Tricky! Wait!”

But, Tricky lands on the poor vulpine with a very loud thud and Tricky excitedly exclaims, “Fox! It’s so good to see you again!” “Tricky, I can’t breathe. Please, get off.” the poor vulpine replies in pain thus causing Jasmine to giggle. Later after Tricky gets off of Fox, the vulpine proceeds to tell the young triceratops everything that happened since they last saw each other and that Krystal was engaged to another man. By the end, Tricky was really down that Fox wasn’t with Krystal anymore but Fox comforts his friend and raises his spirit. And eventually, Tricky takes an instant liking to Jasmine and the two become friends. This was the start of something new.


	6. Bar Fight

Several days after they’re vacation to Sauria, Fox began training Jasmine for becoming a star fox pilot herself. With help from her lover and the other star fox team members, Jasmine excelled in piloting an arwing and driving a landmaster along with weapons familiarization and hand to hand combat. And on some occasions, Jasmine would spend time with the other girls getting to know each other and even sharing secrets between each other. Meanwhile, things became more amazing when the world of Corneria made contact with planet Earth thus leading to the two forming an alliance. At first, things seemed weird between the two worlds but soon things finally settled down and worked out okay. So now, not only were humans friends with the Cornerians and living on Corneria but Earth’s military forces were stationed on Corneria as well.

One morning high above the skies of Corneria, two arwings were flying side by side. One does a barrel roll, outside loop, utilizing brakes, and etc. The other arwing does the same with peak efficiency. Eventually, the two arwings returned to the Star Fox hangar and both land inside the Great Foxes hangar. The first opens revealing to be Fox who climbs out and walks over to the other as it opens up and Jasmine climbs out. She was wearing a sky blue and pink flight suit.

“Nice work up there, Jasmine. You’re coming along really well.” Fox compliments.

“Thank you, Fox. All of this wouldn’t be possible without you to teach me.”

“No problem. But don’t thank me, thank the other team members as well. They’re also helping with you’re training too.” Fox replies.

“That is a good point, Fox. I do owe them for training me, but you’re still the one who not only taught me but you also saved my life in the park from the maniac.” Jasmine says walking toward Fox.

She eventually closes the gap between her and Fox and the two share a kiss together. The kiss grew more deeper with each passing minute. Jasmine wraps her arms around Fox’s neck and Fox wraps his arm around her waist. She lifts her leg up a little and wraps it around Fox’s leg. “Ahem.” A voice says. Fox and Jasmine break up the kiss only to see that it was none other than Falco lounging on his arwing with a smile on his face. “Uh, how long have you been standing there, Falco?” Fox asks with a mix of confusion and surprise. “Oh long enough. In fact, I was coming to tell you guys that the news crew is outside waiting for you guys.” Falco replies.

“Oh okay. Anyway, you go on ahead Jasmine. I’ll catch up.” Fox says.

Jasmine pulls away from Fox and begins making her way out of the hangar. She walks past Falco and finally out the room. When she was out of sight, Falco looks over at Fox with a devious smile and says, “Fox McCloud, you sly dog. You have officially done it.” “Done what?” Fox asks.

“You know what I mean.” Falco replies. “You and Jasmine just a minute ago. You guys have officially gone up a level in you’re relationship.”

“Easy Falco, it was just a... spur of the moment.” Fox quickly replies. “Now come on, we’ve got an interview to do.”

“Alright, buddy. But just remember, it’s all about you and Jasmine. Don’t let this relationship go to waist.”

“Don’t worry, Falco. I won’t” Fox promises and the two then make their way out of the hangar to meet with the news crew.

Meanwhile, back at Krystal and Panther’s apartment, Krystal was in the kitchen working on the wedding invitations for they’re upcoming wedding while Panther was sitting in the living room watching tv while drinking his beer. He was flipping through the tv channels until he finally lands on the Corneria news just as it was starting. Sitting behind the desk was a male tiger in a black suit over a purple shirt and sitting next to him was a female lynx in a tan colored suit. These were new anchors Steve Johnson and Jessica Rollins.

“Good afternoon, I’m Steve Johnson with my co anchor Jessica Rollins with the Corneria news.” Steve says.

“That’s right, Steve. And our top story this afternoon is social media has been all abuzz about legendary star fox team making an epic return after being disbanded several months ago by team leader Fox McCloud after original team member Krystal left Star Fox.” Jessica reports.

“We now go live to our reporter on the scene at the Great Fox hangar where the team had finished flight training with new team member Jasmine Turner. Jessie?”

The news then shifts to the Star Fox hangar where a male Labrador was standing in outside the Great Fox with the entire Star Fox team. “Thank you, Steve. I’m here with the newly expanded star fox team and in my opinion is looking real awesome now.”

“Thank you, Jessie. That means a lot to us.” Falco replies.

“No problem. So I hope you guys don’t mind if I ask you some questions regarding the recent additions to you guys.” Jessie requests.

“Sure thing, Jessie. Ask away.” Slippy says in agreement.

“Excellent. In fact tell me Jasmine, how does it feel being part of the greatest team in all of the Lylat system?”

“It’s pretty cool.” Jasmine replies. “In fact, I’ve heard all kinds of stories about them so I guess you could consider me a fan of them.”

“A fan girl, huh?” Jessie asks

“Pretty much.” Jasmine replies. “And besides, I enjoy having Fox as my very special boy toy.”

“Is that so?” the reporter asks and looks over at Fox. “I got to ask McCloud, on a scale of 1 to 10, how strong is you’re relationship?”

“Well, to answer you’re question Jessie, me and Jasmine are pretty close so I’d give our relationship a 10.” Fox answers. “Maybe even higher.”

“Like 20? 30? 50? Maybe 100 even?” the reporter asks curiously.

“Um, aren’t we getting off track here?” Fox asks.

“Right, right. Sorry. Anyway, so what’s next on Mrs. Turner’s training agenda?”

“Actually, she’s pretty much covered everything for becoming a Star Fox team pilot from piloting both the arwing and landmaster to weapons training and hand to hand combat. So basically, she’s now a fully pledged Star Fox pilot.” Fox answers.

“Well alright, good for her. So, do you guys plan to celebrate this special occasion or what?”

“As a matter of fact Jessie, all of us are going to have a special little party at Barry’s bar for her later tonight.” Slippy answers excited.

“That sounds pretty fun. Well, back to you, Steve.”

The news then shifts back to the news studio where Steve picks up after the tv reporter saying, “Thank you, Jessie. Well, the Lylat system better watch out, especially Star Wolf and possibly even Oikinny on Venom because Star Fox is back and here to stay.”

“That’s right, Steve.” Jessica says. “Coming up in the sports world, G zero racing becomes even more exciting with a new champion crowned.”

Panther uses the remote to turn of the tv but he and Krystal were both shocked and confused at Fox’s new girlfriend. “Uh Krystal, are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m fine, Panther.” Krystal replies. “Why do you ask?”

“Yeah well, it’s just I’m having a little trouble how in the hell McCloud could find new love.”

“I know. When Katt told me about her, I didn’t believe it at first. But I guess I was wrong.”

Panther thought about what he just saw on tv regarding Fox and his new girlfriend. Eventually. He gets an idea and says, “Krystal, what do you say we go out tonight? Just the two of us?”

Hearing Panther’s idea, Krystal raises one of her eyebrows in confusion.

Later that night at Barry’s Bar, many patrons both human and Cornerian were enjoying drinks while socializing at the same time together. Sitting at one table was the Star Fox team including the guest of honor Jasmine Turner, General Peppy Hare and Bill Grey, Fox’s most trusted friend and leader of Bulldog and Husky air units. The group was sharing laughs together when sharing jokes, telling funny stories and even shared some old mission stories. “Oh my goodness, Fox. I can’t believe that actually happened. You and Bill played Surfin Bird on the intercoms of the Cornerian academy.” Jasmine says surprised.

“I know, Jasmine. But technically, that prank was all Bill’s idea. I was just the helper.” Fox explains.

“Hold on, Fox. That gag was you’re idea which made all of the academy laugh uncontrollably. Both cadets and teachers.” Bill interrupts.

“So what happened after you guys got caught?” Jasmine asks.

“Well, the headmaster called us into his office and instead of giving us a big punishment, he simply told us that it was funny and that we reminded us of how he was a joker back in his day.” Fox explains.

“Really?”

“Yeah. But he did tell us not to do anything like that ever again.” Bill interjects. “Otherwise, that’s why Fox and I are the kings of pranks.”

"And don’t forget it. But enough about me and Bill, tonight is all about you, Jasmine.” Fox reminds and the group share a toast in honor of Jasmine becoming a Star Fox pilot.

As the group continued their celebration, Slippy smile disappears when he spots something. “Uh guys?” he says. “We’ve got a problem. A very big problem and it’s here.” The others look in the same direction as Slippy and discover that the big problem was none other than two uninvited guests at the front door. However these were not just any two uninvited guests. It was none other than Krystal and her fiancée Panther Caruso. The two began making their way toward Star Fox’s booth and soon arrive. “Well, well, well, Panther and Krystal.” Falco says. “Are you two lost or something?”

“No. Krystal and I were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop in.” Panther replies.

“Riiiiiiiight.” Falco replies suspiciously.

“Uh- huh.” Falco replies and then spots Jasmine next to Fox. “Ah, so this must be the lovely Jasmine Krystal and I saw on the news earlier. I am Panther.”

“Whatever.” Jasmine replies coldly

“Oh, such feistiness.” Panther compliments and takes one of the drinks from the table. “Here’s to us.”

“Yeah well I hate to break it to you, Caruso. But, I’m already in a relationship.”

“Relationship? With whom?”

“That would be me, Caruso.” Fox intervenes. “Besides, you’re supposed to be getting married. So, why don’t you do us a favor and beat it. This is a private party.”

“Party?” Krystal asks.

“That’s right. Jasmine’s now an official Star Fox pilot.” Bill interjects.

“What?!” Krystal shouts in shock getting the attention of all the other restraunt patrons. “But why?!”

“One, she wanted to join, Krystal. It was back on Sauria she asked me if she could join. And since then, she’s done well in combat, weapons, and flight training. Bottom line, she’s a pilot inside and out.” Fox explains.

“Well, she can’t join the team, Fox!”

“That’s not up to you, Krystal. Besides, why should you care?” Fox asks.

“Yeah, you’re a Star Wolf pilot now, remember?” Falco reminds. “Not to mention, getting married to that idiot.”

“Oh so I’m an idiot, bird.” Panther says offended. “Tell me, would an idiot do this?”

Panther then makes his way around the table behind Katt, grabs another drink and does the unthinkable. He pours his drink on her hear causing everyone including Krystal to become shocked. At that very moment, Falco delivers a power right hook to the cat sending him into another table but he catches himself. Panther tries to retaliate but Fox jumps in front of him in order to stop the fight. “Panther, I don’t know what you’re deal is but you need to cut it out right now.” Fox threatens. “Or what?” Panther asks. “You gonna put me off my team like you did Krystal?”

“I did that so she would be safe! I didn’t want her to get hurt or killed!”

“Really? Because from her point of view, you threw her off the team because you didn’t love her anymore!”

“I did love her, you jackass! What I did, I did for her! So don’t you tell me I didn’t love her! In fact, I’m happy that she’s getting married! I want her to be happy!”

“Exactly, McCloud. She will be happy because she’ll be away from a failure like you! And besides, I doubt you’re relationship with Jasmine will last!”

“Well that’s where you’re wrong, Panther. My new relationship will last forever. Also, I owed you something for a long time.” Fox growls and delivers a right hook, sending Panther into the table again.

All of the patrons in the restraunt look over to see what was going on. Krystal ran over to Panther in order to check on him while Falco and Bill held Fox back. Things were getting out of control really fast. “Panther, what are you doing?! Are you out of you’re mind?!” Krystal asks. “Don’t worry, Krystal. Panther will take care of this.” Panther replies angrily and charges at the vulpine and drives him over another table and onto the floor. Soon, everyone in the restraunt began shouting at the fight taking place between the two men. Fox lands several punches on Panther while Panther landed his own on the vulpine also. Behind the bar, the bartender reaches for the phone and dials 911. He then says, Send, help! A fight broke out!”

During the fight, Panther gains the upper hand over Fox, sending him into another table. Panther then began to deliver powerful right hooks to Fox’s face, leaving a bloody nose. He shouts, “Still think you care about that Jasmine girl?! She’s nothing! A nobody! Just like you and you’re father!”

Hearing that very insult, Fox felt the spark inside him reignite causing him to catch Panther’s fist just before it would make contact with his face. The feline becomes scared as Fox lifts it up slowly and Fox even began to stand up until he was at eve level and delivers a powerful head-butt causing Panther to stumble backwards and catch himself on the bar dazed. Fox walks over to Panther shouting, “Jasmine is not a nobody! She’s an amazing person inside and out! Unlike Krystal, she’s kind, trusting, reliable, and brave!” Fox grabs Panther by his shirt and prepares to deliver a powerful punch leaving Panther even more afraid but Fox stops himself because he knew that his father wouldn’t want his son to become a killer like Panther.

“No, that’s not what she would want of me.” the vulpine says releasing Panther.

Fox begins to walk away from Panther as he was breathing heavily. Krystal runs over to the feline to check on him. She asks, “Panther, are you alright?” “I will be after I finish McCloud once and for all!” he shouts pulling out a weapon but he drops it when a gunshot hits his weapon. Everyone turns and sees that the shooter was Jasmine with her blaster. Eventually, police arrive on the scene and after taking statements from all of patrons about what happened, police arrest Panther and proceed to escort him out. Outside, Fox was being looked over by paramedics with Jasmine by her side along with other Star Fox team members also.

“Fox, I am really sorry about what happened here tonight." Krystal says apologetically.

"No Krystal, I'm the one who should be sorry, I never should've acted like that but I couldn't just stand by and let Panther push my friends around like that, Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, Fox. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Krystal. I'll be alright."

With that, the group began to go there seperate ways for the night. Later back at Fox's apartment, Fox was lying down in his bed but he was still awake because he felt guilty about what happened tonight between him and Panther. He began to fell that he wasn't fit to be forgiven by Krystal. "I'm sorry, Krystal." Fox says before drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile at Krystal and Panther's apartment, Krystal was in the exact same position as Fox was too because she felt bad  because of what Panther did tonight. But mosty, she was both angry and upset because Panther attempted to kill Fox. "I'm sorry, Fox. I just wish there was a way we can be together again." Krystal requests before falling to sleep herself, but fate has plans for the two of them.


	7. Attack on Corneria part 1

Corneria………………………………………………………….8:21am  
Early the next morning, all of Corneria was up and about starting another say on the hub of peace. But all of the planet was abuzz about the recent bar fight last night at Barry’s bar between Fox and Panther. At Krystal’s apartment, Krystal was in the kitchen ,making her morning coffee but all she had on her mind was what happened last night with her fiancée and her ex boyfriend, Fox. But at that moment, her phone on the counter vibrates thus getting her attention. She picks it up and sees that it was a text message from Fox.

“ ‘Krystal, it’s Fox. I was just texting to check on you but mostly I wanted to say that I’m sorry about what happened between me and Panther last night. I should’ve handled the situation better but instead I let my anger get the best of me. So you don’t have to forgive me for this or for when I pushed you away. I know that as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. But, if you’re ever in need of help, I’ll be there. Fox.” Krystal read. 

After reading Fox’s text message, Krystal was in shock that he meant that he would be happy for her when she would get married to Panther soon and even if she were married to Panther, Fox would help her with anything no matter what. She looks down at the wedding ring on her finger and began to realize she was making a mistake in taking Panther’s wedding proposal.

Meanwhile at Fox’s apartment, Fox was already up and about enjoying the day. He was sitting on his couch in the living room watching tv but all he thought about was what happened last night at Barry’s bar with Panther and he even wondered how Krystal was doing. Even though he sent her a text message, he still wondered about her. However his train of thought was interrupted when a knock came at his apartment door. He stands up and walks over to the door to answer. Upon opening the front door, he is in complete shock because it was none other than girlfriend Jasmine Turner standing in the door.

“Jasmine. What’s up?”

“Not much, Fox. Uh, do you mind if I come in?” she asks.

“Sure. Come on in.” Fox says and moves aside allowing Jasmine to enter his apartment.

Inside, the two make their way over to Fox’s living room and sit down on the couch. As time went by, Fox and Jasmine both sat in silence together until finally Fox broke the silence saying,

“Listen Jasmine, I just wanted to say I’m really sorry about what happened last night at Barry’s. I should’ve handled the fight better.”

“Don’t be sorry, Fox.” Jasmine saying consolingly. “That wasn’t you’re fault.”

“Maybe, but I still should’ve handled the situation better rather than let my anger get the better of me.” Fox replies. 

“Fox, all of that wasn’t you’re fault. That was all Panther. He let his stupid ego get the best of him. Besides, how’s he going to get out of prison that easily?”

Meanwhile, at the Corneria police station, Panther was sitting in a jail cell by himself but he was not in a very good mood because of what happened last night at Barry’s bar. After he was arrested, he began plotting ways to get back at Fox and his team, including Jasmine. However, his train of thought was interrupted when his cell door was opened. He looks over at the cell door and saw a police standing beside the door. “Let’s go, Carson. You mad bail.” the officer says. Panther stands up and makes his way out of the cell and both him and the officer began walking past the other jail cells and finally out to the waiting room where he spots none other than his bride to be Krystal. He stretches a grin on his face but it disappears upon seeing the angry look on her face.

“Let’s go, Panther.” Krystal says coldly.

The make their way out front toward a parked black Lamborghini sports car. They hop in and proceed to drive away from the police station. All throughout the drive, both Panther and Krystal stayed silent. Eventually, the two made it back to the apartment and they entered inside. Panther sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him indicating he wanted Krystal to sit next to him but she sat in the chair by the couch.

“So, where’d you get the money to bail me out, dear?” Panther asks breaking the silence.

“I called Wolf and told him what happened and he managed to get in touch with a friend of his in order to forward me the bail money.” Krystal replies.

“Oh, okay.” Panther replies. “So listen dear, about what happened last night…”  
“Last night? Last night?! Do you have any idea what you did last night?!” Krystal asks angrily. “You not only poured a drink on my friend Katt and got into a fight with Fox, but you tried to kill him!”

“It wasn’t my fault! He practically started that fight!”

“Because you dragged his relationship with Jasmine into it! Especially when were supposed to be getting married soon!” Krystal shouts then stands up and heads out onto the back patio, leaving a shocked Panther sitting on the couch.

“Don’t worry, my rose. I will make things right between us, even if it means murdering that failure McCloud and his pathetic girlfriend.” Panther says quietly.

On Venom, last minute preparations for the attack on Corneria were underway. Ground crews were fueling up the Venom fighters and bombers and crews for the warships tended to the warships. Meanwhile, the pilots for the mission were in receiving their briefing for the mission at hand. They were paying attention to the General giving the briefing in front of a screen. 

“Alright men, you’ve all been selected for a very important mission. You’ll be flying to Corneria and hit several targets. You’re targets will be the city, military bases, and as a special request from our emperor himself, the Corneria academy. And as an added bonus, you’ll the Corneria command tower itself.” The general explains showing each picture of the targets.

“Whoa, the Cornerian academy. I think Oikinny may have snapped because that academy is where kids go.” one of the pilots comments.

“I know. I can’t wait.”

“Just as a warning, some of you may not come back from this mission alive, but you’re sacrifice will not be forgotten because it is in the name of our great emperor.” The general continued. “Good hunting, men. Dismissed.”

With that, the pilots begin standing up and exiting the room to the landing platform toward their ships while the others ran to the warships. The pilots jump into their fighters and bombers and began doing pre flight check. Afterwards, the fighters, bombers and warships began taking off into the air thus causing the ground crews to cheer. Inside his office, Oikinny couldn’t help but smile at the very sight because his evil plan was already underway but the generals in the office with him were all worried because the attack would only result in not only the Cornerian army retaliating but their allies would join the war as well thus leading to their very destruction. The large group of ships exit the planets atmosphere and enter a large teleportation portal. On the other side, the same portal opens up near Corneria and the group exit toward the planet and the Defense fleet protecting the planet.

“Alright, let’s do this. Battle group, you are clear to engage the Corneria defense fleet. Keep them occupied long for us to finish the job.”

“Copy that. Good luck down there.” The captain of the warship replies.

At that moment, the Venom warships began to open fire on the Corneria defense fleet and the defense began to return fire. While the two fleets fought each other, the fighter squadrons began making their way into the planets atmosphere. At the Corneria command tower, a soldier runs up to Peppy and says, “General Hare, long range scanners just picked up several signals entering the atmosphere.” “Are they friendly?” Peppy asks. “No, sir. They’re hostile.” The soldier replies. Suddenly, Peppy realizes that these were Oikinny’s forces and they were going to attack Corneria itself. 

“Alright, sound the alarm, get the civilians to shelters immediately!” Peppy orders. “Then send word to the airbases! Get our boys in the air now!”

“Yes, sir! Right away, sir!”  
In the city, citizens were out having fun but then, sirens began to blare and a voice on the PA started talking saying, “Attention all citizens, please report to the shelter immediately. This is not a drill.” Hearing the announcement, all of the citizens began to grab their children and ran to the shelters. High above Corneria city, the venom fighters arrive and began their attack on the city, firing lasers at the buildings and the ground, destroying several cars in the process. Back at Fox’s apartment building, Fox and Jasmine run out into the parking lot due to the sounds of the attack and the sirens. 

“Hurry, we got to get to the Star Fox hangar and get the arwings prepped! Come on!” Fox says.

The two began running toward Fox’s car but the car explodes thus sending Fox and Jasmine flying backwards to the ground. They sit up and saw Fox’s car burning, leaving them completely shocked. “Aw man!” Fox complains. As the two stared in shock at Fox’s destroyed car, a red GMC C4500 top pickup truck pulls up in front of them, getting their attention. The trucks front window rolls down, revealing none other than Falco and Katt. “Hey, Fox!” Falco calls. “If you’re done mourning you’re car, come on!” Fox and Jasmine get up and hop into the trucks backseat. After Jasmine closes the door behind her, she nods at Fox and the vulpine says, “Punch it, Falco!” Falco complies and steps on the gas, thus causing the truck to speed out of the parking lot.

“Where to Fox?” Falco asks.  
“We got to get to the Great Fox hangar! Hopefully, the airbase is still standing.” Fox replies.

“On it, buddy!” Falco says and presses down on the gas pedal, causing the truck to speed up more.

Meanwhile, Panther and Krystal were in the Lamborghini speeding down the street passing several burning cars. “Panther, where are we headed?” she asks. “Were heading to a small airbase not to far from here. I stored my Wolfen and your cloudrunner there. Hopefully, they’re both still in one piece.” As Panther continued driving down the street, Krystal began to wonder how Fox was doing with everything that was going on, she even wondered was he okay.

“Fox, please be alright.” She thinks to herself.


	8. Attack on Corneria part 2

Back on Venom, word of the ongoing attack reaches Oikinny thus causing him to stretch a devious smile across his face because his plan was working. However, the other generals weren’t so sure that attacking Corneria was such a good idea. One general breaks the silence saying, “Um emperor Oikinny, with all due respect, are you sure attacking Corneria is still a good idea? I mean, what if they retaliate?”

“Now why would you ask me that such question my dear General?” Oikinny asks. “Besides, it is a good idea to attack Corneria because I want to spread terror throughout the Lylat system and besides, the attack was you’re idea.”

“Well, that is true.” the general replies.

“Exactly. And do not question me again!” Oikinny shouts.  
Meanwhile, back on Corneria, the attack continued as the Venom fighters shot at buildings and at the streets, destroying many cars and even killing civilians trying to get to safety in the process. At the Corneria airbase, the enemy was attacking the base as ground crews and pilots were prepping fighters to launch, resulting in several fighters including some with pilots prepping their ships were destroyed. One enemy ship fired at a group of pilots running toward their fighters, killing them on sight. Not far from the airbase, Falco’s truck was speeding past several burning cars and even ramming one aside. 

“Falco, are the others at the hangar?” Fox asks

“They’re already there right now.” Falco replies.

Just as the truck continued toward the airbase, several venom fighters spotted the truck and the pilots decide to target it. The group begin to converge on the truck and it didn’t take long for Fox and Jasmine to see. “Falco, we’ve got incoming on our six. Take evasive actions now.” Fox orders. “On it, Foxy. Hold on.” At that moment, Falco began to evade the attacks by the enemy ships. The process repeated for several minutes until finally, the truck arrives to the airbase and two of the venom fighters are destroyed by two rockets, causing the other fighters to break away. As the attack on the airbase continued, the red truck continued past several of the other hangars and finally arrives to the Great Fox hangar. Everyone hops out and runs inside of the hangar and finally onto the Great Fox where they’re met by the other team members.

“Slippy! Are we good to go?!” 

“We’re good! The ships are all fueled up and have ammo and bombs but there’s a slight hiccup in taking off.” Slippy replies.

“What kind of hiccup, Slippy?”

“The doors are stuck and I can’t open it from the inside! The only way to get the doors open is via the emergency override switch but it’s outside and It has to be done by hand! It’s basically a suicide mission!” Slippy replies.

“Hm…” Fox says thinking. “Alright, everyone get to your ships. Once I get those doors open, take off as soon as possible.”

“But what about you, Fox? If you go out there, you’ll get killed if the enemy spots you.” Fay says worried.

“Fay’s right, Fox. Those apes will kill you if they spot you out there.” Miyu warns.

“Don’t worry, Miyu. Once the doors open, I’ll run back into the hangar before they get me. Just be ready to take off. Okay?”  
Everyone then nods their heads in agreement with Fox’s plan and he nods his head also. Afterwards, he makes his way off the Great Fox II in order to open the hangar doors but Jasmine catches up to him in order to stop him. “Fox, wait!” she calls.

“What is it, Jasmine?” Fox asks.

“You be careful out there, okay?” I want you back here in one piece.”

“Don’t worry, Jasmine. I’ll be back in one piece. I promise.”

With that, Fox makes his way outside using one of the side doors of the hangar. Outside, he stared in horror as the attack was happening and knew there was no time to waste. He makes his way to the front of the hangar and spots the override switch on the other side. “Okay guys, I’m going for the override switch. Get ready to launch.” Fox says into his communicator and begins to make his way over to the switch. He grabs it but his time is cut short because one of the venom ships spotted him. He looks and sees several enemy ships flying toward him and immediately pulls the switch, thus opening the hangar doors. Seeing the hangar doors open, the Star Fox team begin climbing into their ships in order to take off and Fox immediately runs into the hangar and back onto the Great Fox while avoiding laser fire from the venom ships. Onboard the Great Fox II, Fox runs past his teammates arwings over to his arwing and jumps in.

“Communications line, green.” Fox says activating his arwing.

“This is going to be so awesome!” Fay exclaims excited.

“Don’t get cocky , Fay.” Falco reminds. “That means you too, Slippy.”

“I got this, Falco.” Slippy replies.

“Alright team, let’s do this!” Fox says and all of the ships begin taking off out of the Great Fox and the hangar. Outside, all of the ground crews cheered as the Star Fox team was already airborne to save the day. The Star Fox squadron flew over the waters of Corneria toward the city in order to stop the attack.

“Alright team, let’s go do some business.” 

Soon, the star fox team was within range of the city and began to attack the venom ships, destroying several and causing the groups to scatter. On the ground, several civilians saw the sight and began to cheer as Star Fox was here to save the day. Meanwhile, at another air hangar outside of Corneria city, Panther and Krystal pull up and quickly get out. Panther runs over to the hangar doors and began to remove the chains while Krystal was disgusted at what she was seeing. The hangar was covered in leaves, the windows were broken and the walls were rundown. She looks over at Panther and says, “This is where you hid our ships, Panther? Are you kidding me?” “Sorry, dear. It was the only place I could think of but let’s talk about that later.” Panther replies and opens the hangar doors, revealing his Wolfen and Krystal’s cloudrunner arwing.

“Alright, let’s get airborne.” Panther says.

Krystal then jumps into her arwings cockpit and Panther does the same with his Wolfen. After starting their ships up, they take off in the air and finally begin making their way to the city in order to join the counterattack. Along the way, Panther uses his radio to contact Krystal and asks, “Krystal, were you able to get in touch with Wolf and Leon? We could really use extra help right now.”

“They’re already on their way right now but it’ll be a while before they get here.” Krystal answers.

“Well, more for us then.” Panther replies cockily and the two continued toward the city.

At the Corneria tower, defense cannons were firing on the attacking venom fighters. Inside, Peppy was watching and lets out a sigh of relief seeing that help had arrived for the city. But then, a dog soldier enters the top floor and says, “General Hare, intelligence just learned that the enemy is about to underway toward the Cornerian academy!”

“What?!” Peppy exclaims. “Open a communication channel with Fox McCloud immediately!”

“Yes, sir!” the soldier replies and proceeds to contact Fox.

On one of the smaller screens, Fox appears on one of the screens and Peppy asks, “Fox, do you copy? This is Corneria Command tower, we have an imminent situation!”

“What is it, Peppy?”

“A group of enemy fighters are underway toward the Cornerian academy at this very moment! You need to stop them!”

“Understood, I’m on it!” Fox replies. “Guys, I’m headed to the Cornerian academy! Finish up here in the city!”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jasmine asks.

“The enemy is underway toward the Cornerian academy to attack it.” Fox explains. “Peppy needs us to stop them.”

“Okay Fox, you and I can handle that. The rest of the team can clean up the city.” Jasmine suggests.

“Are you sure about this, Jasmine?” Fox asks. “I mean, can the team handle this without us?”

“Don’t worry, Foxy. We can handle this. You and Jasmine go handle the academy.”

“Alright Falco, see you on the other side.”

“You too, Fox.”

Fox and Jasmine proceeded to split off from the group and head for the academy to stop the attack while the rest of the team defended the city. At the Cornerian academy, the cadets were aware of the ongoing attack by Venom forces and were making their way to safety in the academy. But then, a blue laser destroys one of the Venom fighters causing the other fighters to scramble. The cadets look up at the sky and saw two arwing flying over the academy and they began to cheer as the two ships attacked the Venom fighters. Several minutes pass and both Fox and Jasmine manage to take out many Venom ships attacking the academy and Fox had one targeted when a blue laser blast destroys it. Fox and Jasmine look and see that it was both Krystal and Panther flying toward them.

“What are they doing here?” Jasmine asks.

“I don’t know but for now, we’re going to have to play nice. Lives are at stake.” Fox replies.

“Alright Fox, but if Panther tries to flirt with me or tries to hurt you in any way, he’s getting blasted out of the sky.” Jasmine replies.

“Don’t worry, Jasmine. He knows better, especially after last night. For now, let’s focus on the task at hand.”

With the help of Panther and Krystal, the Venom fighters retreated from the academy. Later on, after losing many fighters and bombers, the remaining Venom ships decided that it wasn’t worth it and began to retreat. The ships flew high into the upper atmosphere and finally into space where the pilots are in shock because only three warships were still intact but sustained small damage while the other warships were completely destroyed by the Cornerian defense fleet. Meanwhile, high above Corneria city, the team along with Panther and Krystal all looked down at the city and stared in horror at what just transpired.

“Oh god.” Amanda said horrified.

“How could Oikinny manage to do something like this?” Fay asks.

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be a wanna-be loser.” Falco comments.

Inside Fox’s arwing, Fox stared in horror at the damage done to his home by Oikinny’s forces. The damage was much worse than the attack by the Aparoids. He then proceeds to contact Peppy and Peppy’s picture appears on the screen. “Peppy, we managed to repel the enemy. They pulled back.” Fox reports. “But you need to get search and rescue out to the city and the academy. There may be injured.”

“Don’t worry. Search and rescue is already underway right now.” Peppy replies.

“Alright, the team and I are underway back to the base. Once we land, we’re going to help with the effort.”

“Copy that, Fox and good work out there today.”

The team begin to turn and make there way back to the Corneria airbase while Panther turned the other way, leaving only Fox and Krystal in the air by themselves. At first the two remained silent, neither of them saying a single, solitary word.

“I saw you’re text message this morning Fox. It was lovely.” Krystal says breaking the silence.

“I know, Krystal. I felt really bad about what happened last night.”

“I know, Fox. But what happened wasn’t you’re fault. Panther always does stuff like that. It’s like he’s addicted to making people mad.”

“I see. Well, I need to be going right now, Krystal. You’ll be okay from this point forward?”

“Yeah uh, I’ll be okay from here. Good luck with the relief effort, Fox.”

“Yeah, will do.”

The two ships then flew away in opposite directions from each other. Krystal flies her cloudrunner to catch up with Panther while Fox flew in the other to catch up with his team. After catching up, Fox passes the other ships and retakes his place beside Jasmine’s arwing. It doesn’t take long for Jasmine to see that something was bothering him. “Fox, are you okay? Is something wrong?” she asks.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just feeling hurt and upset right now with what’s happened. That’s all.”

“So, what’s the plan now, Fox?” Slippy asks.

“We help with the relief effort first. Then, we’re gonna find that pathetic Andross wanna-be and bury him.” Fox declares.

“Amen, buddy.” Falco says in agreement.

The team continued to fly back to the Cornerian airbase in order to help with the search and rescue effort. But this was only the beginning for as of this moment, Corneria was now at war with Andrew Oikinny and his army.


End file.
